


Forteca Samotności

by Arch_Gibril



Series: TDS [1]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Friendship, Gen, jak pęciolatek, lonely Raz, nie wybrałyście pairingu to macie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Razjel stanąłby na głowie, żeby wyjść z tego dylematu. W tym przypadku to jednak nie pomoże. Bo Raz nie umie stać na głowie.
Relationships: Razjel & Gabriel (Zastępy Anielskie), Razjel & Michael (Zastępy Anielskie), Razjel & Rafael (Zastępy Anielskie)
Series: TDS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151408
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Forteca Samotności

**Author's Note:**

> Produktywnych wykładów więcej poproszę

Dywan był dość wygodny. Fioletowe sploty angorskiej wełny grzały Razjela w kościsty tyłek, symulując poczucie bezpieczeństwa w tym dziwnym, nieprzyjaznym miejscu. Spojrzał w górę, przez szklany dach wdzierało się zimne światło, które atakowało nawet najciaśniej zaciśnięte powieki, czym on się jednak nie przejmował.

Medytując tak Razjel próbował sięgnąć świadomością dalej, gdzieś tam- ku Królestwu. Szukał umysłów przyjaciół, znajomej obecności, lub jakiegokolwiek śladu ich energii, ale otaczała go pustka i jedyne co istniało na tym planie rzeczywistości był dom, w którym się znajdował.

Sześciokątny szklany dach barwił niebo na pomarańczowo, a słońce na czerwono-purpurowo. Patrząc na obcy przestwór Razjel czuł się pełen zimnego niepokoju, mimo że jego umysł był spokojny. Ktokolwiek próbował narzucić mu to odczucie był dobry w tym co robił, mag nie potrafił znaleźć źródła wtargnięcia, żadnego połączenia z innym umysłem, obiektu ogniskującego, który mógł wypełnić miejsce obecności, której brakowało, czy nawet energii rzuconego zaklęcia.

Wstał zniecierpliwiony brakiem czegokolwiek i wyszedł z wieżyczki. Po raz kolejny tego dnia wyjrzał przez kuchenne okno z wyrzutem. Biały bezmiar piasku nie odpowiedział na tę zaczepkę i kontynuował spokojnie swoje istnienie. Jedno martwe drzewo kołysało się niebezpiecznie, wszem i wobec ogłaszając swój niechybny upadek. Razjel westchnął ceremonialnie. Przeszedł przez duże nieforemne pomieszczenie, które mieściło kuchnię, jadalnię i salon, otworzył drzwi i zasępił się. Drugim największym pomieszczeniem tego domu była biblioteka. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy chce mu się udawać, że czyta którąś z niezliczonych pozycji, jednak jak zwykle odstraszyły go ich zupełnie puste stronice. Moment pokręcił się w niewielkiej łazience, potknął się o nogę zbyt małego dla niego łóżka, kopnął drzwi wejściowe i wrócił do wieżyczki.

Usiadł na dywanie krzyżując nogi i w bezradności znów zaczął przeczesywać biały przestwór na zewnątrz. Nie zamykał oczu i mimo, że w transie pomocny byłby każdy skrawek koncentracji, trzymał powieki otwarte próbując nie mrugać. Nie udało się. Znów przed oczami stanęła mu utkana z cieni figura, jej szemrzący śmiech i ból jaki towarzyszył uderzeniu w głowę, oraz obudzenie się na małym, niewygodnym łóżku na kocich łapkach. 

Potrząsnął głową odpędzając natarczywe obrazy. Koncentracja- tego potrzebował. Za którymś razem musiał przecież drogę do domu, a do szukania musiał się skupić. 

-No, weź się w garść. Jesteś płynem. Wodą. Płynnym stanem skupienia. Pieprzoną energią kosmosu. Już: szukamy domu panie świetlisty. Nie masz wyboru. Nie możesz go nie znaleźć. 

Twarze utęsknionych przyjaciół przez sekundę zamigotały mu przed oczami. Wiedział, że oni są gdzieś tam. Gdyby tylko mógł do nich sięgnąć, choć na chwileczkę. Przeklął siarczyście znów znajdując jedynie pustkę. Wstał, by jednak znów usiąść i spojrzał na uchylone drzwi. Uniósł dłoń i wykrzywił trzy palce w specyficznym już dla siebie geście, na widok którego jego znajomi po fachu podśmiechiwali się pod nosami. Wściekle mruknął krótkie zaklęcie. Drzwi wejściowe uparcie nie wyleciały z zawiasów. Razjel warknął powtarzając czynność, ale znów nic się nie stało. 

Zrezygnowany zawlókł się do niewielkiej sypialni, usytuowanej po drugiej stronie domostwa. Padając na twarz na podłodze zdążył pomyśleć tylko “kto i dlaczego zrobił sypialnię w płytkach?” zanim zasnął.

Przez kolejne dni jego rutyna wyglądała podobnie: wstać, próbować, pałętać się, próbować, paść na twarz ze zmęczenia. Zmieniała się jedynie pozycja słońca na niebie, a i ono nigdy nie zachodziło i zmieniało jedynie pozycję względem domku.

Dwunastego dnia, kiedy otworzył oczy nie podniósł się. Leżał na panelach w łazience dopóki cienie na ścianie nie przesunęły się poza zakres jego wzroku. Ramię rwało go niezmiernie, czuł korzonki. Czyjeś kolano dociskało jego bark do podstawy toalety. Razjel zebrał wszystkie swoje siły umysłowe i zapatrzył się w porcelanę. 

-Raziu. Masz pięć sekund. Żeby mi powiedzieć. Co. Tu. Robisz.

-Leżę? No naprawdę, co to za pytanie…

-Oh doprawdy?

-Nie kurwa, siedzę. Czy możesz łaskawie ze mnie zleźć? 

-Nie

-Dżibril

-Nie

-To boli

-Gówno mnie to obchodzi

-No weź

-Co mam wziąć?

-Swoją regencką dupę

-Nie odczepię

-... Uduszę cię

-Nie sięgniesz

-A założysz się?

-Najpierw powiedz co tu robisz

-Nie wiem kurwa. No. Nie wiem 

-A… No dobrze. Niech będzie

-To zejdziesz?

-Nie

-Gabriel

-Nie

***

-i właśnie wtedy obudziłem się w swoim łóżku

-Serio?

-No. Było trzy dni później. Wszystkie poduszki na leżały podłodze. Służba wciąż twierdzi, że rzucałem nimi przez sen w przypadkowe osoby, ale zwłaszcza w Michała.

-W to akurat uwierzę 

-Śmiejesz się ze mnie

-Co? Nie, nie. Wogóle!

-Widzę, śmiejesz się. Nie zasłaniaj się filiżanką.

-A co na to Gabriel?

-Twierdzi, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Łże jak koń, ścierwo.

-Razjel!

-No co! Zesłał na mnie jakieś mary dziwne, a teraz się wypiera! 

-Byłeś niewyspany, to pewnie przez to, i przez stres

-Jeszcze czego! To ten… No dobra, już go nie wyzywam, nie patrz tak… Nie wyzywam. Pij herbatkę

-I nie będziesz się mścić

-Ej, to jest przesada. Mam prawo do zemsty

-Nie będziesz

-...

-Proszę

-Nie będę

-Nie krzyżuj palców za plecami

-Nawet nie patrzyłeś

-Znam cię

-Eh… No dobra

Razjel postarał się by jego uśmiech wyglądał przekonująco.


End file.
